Joseph Joestar (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Joseph Joestar (Part 2)= |-|Joseph Joestar (Part 3)= |-|Joseph Joestar (Part 4)= |-|Hermit Purple= Summary Joseph Joestar is the main character of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2: Battle Tendency as well as a major character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders. He is the grandson of Jonathan Joestar, the grandfather of Jotaro Kujo and the father of Josuke Higashikata. Joseph has many journies under his belt, having fought against the Pillar Men, aided Jotaro in his journey to Egypt to defeat Dio and aided Josuke in his search for Yoshikage Kira. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | At least High 7-C | High 7-C | 10-C Name: Joseph Joestar (Nicknamed JoJo) Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2: Battle Tendency Gender: Male Age: 19 in Part 2, 69 in Part 3, 79 in Part 4 Classification: Hamon Warrior, Real Estate Agent Powers and Abilities: |-|Joseph Joestar=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Body Control, Martial Arts, Durability Negation with Hamon (Hamon can attack a person's insides and affect the organs or brain), Fire Manipulation, Life Manipulation (His excess Hamon caused a dead tree to come back to life), Water Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Mind Control, Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation (Hamon can be used to create a thin shield around the user to protect them against attacks from attack with it being especially useful against metal weapons and liquid projectiles), Biological Manipulation, Healing, Regeneration (Low-Mid, Has healed a broken neck and broken bones), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Forced deadly poison out of his body), Regeneration Negation against opponents weak to sunlight |-|Hermit Purple=Precognition, Mind Reading, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) Attack Potency: Large Town Level (Defeated Santana) |''' At least '''Large Town Level (Overpowered Kars who is even stronger than Stroheim) | Large Town Level (His Hamon was a threat to Part 3 Dio) | Below Average Human Level (Hermit Purple has been stated to be the weakest Stand that Dio has seen which makes it weaker than Lovers and Survivor) Speed: Hypersonic (Reacted to the Space Ripper Stingy Eyes which move at Mach 5)' | MFTL' (Reacted to several of Kars' attacks) | MFTL (Reacted to an attack from Silver Chariot) | MFTL (Caught High Priestess before it could attack Polnareff) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Level | At least Large Town Level | Large Town Level | Below Average Human Level Durability: Large Town Level (Survived hits from Santana) |''' At least '''Large Town Level (Survived hits from Wamuu and Kars) | Large Town Level (Survived a hit from The World) | Below Average Human Level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: Tommy Gun, Grenades, Clakers, Camera Intelligence: Genius (Outsmarted all four pillar men including Kars who has an IQ of 400) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hamon: Hamon is an ancient martial arts technique that draws life energy from the users breathing. The life energy is similar in nature to sunlight and as such can be used to destroy those who are weak to it like vampires and pillar men. ** Healing: '''Hamon can naturally heal its user and be used to heal others. It has shown to effortlessly heal small wounds and even broken bones. ** '''Rebuff Overdrive: Joseph channels Hamon through his elbows to strike the enemy twice. * Secret Joestar Technique: When Joseph runs out of options he will run away. While this looks cowardly it is mainly used to lure his opponent away and give Joseph time to think. * Hermit Purple: Hermit Purple is a Close-Range Stand that takes the form of purple vines that are wrapped around Joseph's right arm. They can carry Hamon through them to increase Joseph's range. They can read someone's mind by transmitting their thoughts on to a TV and can even see the future. Key: Beginning of Battle Tendency | End of Battle Tendency | Stardust Crusaders | Hermit Purple Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7